I Do
by ValenciaTurbo319
Summary: It's been two years too long. Leland finally asks VJ to marry him. Things go smoothly, but everything isn't peaches and cream. RATED M FOR A CHTER NEAR THE END! Thumbs up to my friend Christine317 for the cover!
1. Chapter 1

I do

Here be da new story :3 and BTW, Valerie is "Super hero Val", and she is and OC/FC

Because she's both.

~? POV~

It was perfect. I had the ring, I had a plan, had the back up, and the tie. I had walked outside and placed the ring box in my pocket, of my tuxedo. Today was the day I was finally going to 'pop the question' to VJ. Well there is a reason why I didn't before, she was too young. Now she was eighteen and legally an adult. As I sat down in my red car I sighed and smoothed back my hair. I looked in my rear view mirror to check. Same old me, Leland Turbo, but I didn't feel the same. I felt happier than I did before. I even LOOKED happier. The kid made me see the world differently. She even showed me things that have effected my lifestyle. She always would cheer me up, somehow. We even had a beautiful daughter named Valerie Daisy Turbo. She came up with the name though.

I sighed as I started the engine. I put the car in reverse to get out of the parking space. I turned right, to go left, so I could get to the exit. I put the car in drive, when I was out of the parking space of course, and pulled off. I headed towards the new five star diner in town.

~VJ's POV~

Leland told me to go to the new five star diner in town, La Hèven, so we could spend some time together. I jumped in my new car, a dodge challenger (my dream car.), and drove over to the place.


	2. The proposal

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 32px; line-height: 42px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Continuation prevails!  
/div 


	3. Face time :)

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 32px; line-height: 42px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Moar continuation /div 


	4. Heart break hotel

chapter four, heartbreak hotel.

I'm going to use the hotel alot now. I don't own the song heartbreak hotel, and I especially don't own cars. The version I listen to is by MJ this place hotel.

I was so happy. I ran up the steps to Leland's house. I put the keys in the lock and turned. I opened the door and walked in. Leland was in the living room.

As I was at the corner I heard I'm say, "She's gonna love this!" I wondered what he was talking about. He got up and rounded the corner to bump into me.

He seemed kind of exited. He handed me a CD and lead me to my car. He sat down on the passenger side, me on the driver side. I placed the CD in and Leland's voice came on over the speakers, "I love you VJ, my wife." I smiled at him and then Michael Jackson's song, heart break hotel came on. And it went like this._

Live in sin

Ten years ago on this day

My heart was yearning

I promise I would never ever be returning

Where my baby broke my heart and left me yearning

As we walked to the room

There were faces starring

Glaring, tearing through me

Someone said welcome to your doom

Then they smiled with eyes

That looked as if they knew me

This is scarring me

We walked up the stairs

Still concealing gloom

There were two girls

(Sitting in my room)

She walked up to my face

Said this is the place

You said meet you right here at noon

This is Heartbreak Hotel

Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel

So this is Heartbreak Hotel

This place is Heartbreak Hotel

Hope is dead

She thought that I had cheated for another lover

I turn my back to see that I'm undercover

Now I can't convince this girl there ain't no other

Someone's evil to hurt my soul

Every smile's a trial thought

In beguile to hurt me

This is scaring me

Then the man next door had told

He's been here in tears for fifteen years

This is scaring me

We came to this place

Where the vicious dwelt

Found that wicked women

(Run this strange hotel)

There was Sefra and Sue

Every girl that I knew

And my baby said love is through

This is Heartbreak Hotel

Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel

So evil

(Heartbreak Hotel)

This place is Heartbreak Hotel

Someone's stabbin' my heart

(Heartbreak Hotel)

This is Heartbreak Hotel

(Heartbreak Hotel)

Ten years ago today

(Heartbreak Hotel)

This is Heartbreak Hotel

(Heartbreak Hotel)

When it ended, I was in tears. I was so happy he found my favorite song that I hadn't heard in so long. And the intro to the CD made me smile. He called me his wife.

* * *

I think this fic may just be a musical! There will be MORE music!


	5. Mario gaming and Mary J bilge

I do

Chapter five

After shaking Leland's hand goodbye, I started my car. I needed to pick up three very important people. While I was on the highway I turned on more music.

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo

Chemistry was crazy from the get-go

Neither one of us knew why

We didn't build nothing overnight

Cuz a love like this takes some time

People swore it off as a phase

Said we can't see that

Now from top to bottom

They see that we did that (yes)

It's so true that (yes)

We've been through it (yes)

We got real shit (yes)

See baby we been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)

And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)

Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel

Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it

Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

I got a question for ya

See I already know the answer

But still I wanna ask you

Would you lie? (no)

Make me cry? (no)

Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?

Well, neither would I, baby

My love is only your love (yes)

I'll be faithful (yes)

I'm for real (yes)

And with us you'll always know the deal

We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)

And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)

Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel

Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it

Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

See this is real talk

I'm always stay (no matter what)

Good or bad (thick and thin)

Right or wrong (all day everyday)

Now if you're down on love or don't believe

This ain't for you (naw, this ain't for you)

And if you got it deep in your heart

And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)

Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)

Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)

Put your hands up (hands up)

Ladies let him know he's got your love

Look him right in his eyes and tell him

We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)

And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)

Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel

Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it

Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you.

I turned off the music as I pulled into Keyshaunna's drive way. She and Amonté lived there. I ran up to the door and knocked. Amonté opened the door and said, "Hey VJ! Long time no see, and now your engaged, and you didn't tell me! I thought we were friends!" He gave me a glare which I returned by kicking him in the shin lightly. See, this is what I love about my BFF, he is funny, he is negative, and he lets me almost do anything I want. I walked past him while he was holding his shin. I went through the living room, which was quite wonderfully set to match both of their

Personalities. They had a deep purple love seat, a deep purple couch in the shape of a L, in the Centre of that was a bright red coffee table, and hanging on the wall were a few pictures and a flat screen TV.

As I went into the game room, I saw Laila, Chris and Keyshaunna playing super Mario 3D world on the wii U. Chris was Rosilina (and currently has the game pad), Laila was Princess Peach, and Keyshaunna was Luigi. There was one extra controller that was on. I guess that was Amonté's because Mario was floating around in a bubble. They were on my favourite course, spotlight search.

I just sat down in a bean bag chair and watched. It looked like Chris was getting the most points out of everybody. Every enemy was getting jumped on. Laila looked like she was playing my little pony. Whenever a bullet bill got near her, she would try to make Peach touch it.

Keyshaunna, well, she was trying to keep Laila safe, but in the process, she was getting hit by bullet bills and countinuously lost lives.

I sat and laughed for a bit, starting Laila, making Keyshaunna scream, and Chris just took more of a lead.

Later on after the course was finished, only Chris and Keyshaunna topped the flagpole, Laila was to slow and got trapped in a bubble while their characters did the 'flag pole' dance.

~twelve minutes later~

I was sitting in the drivers seat, Chris was in the passenger seat, and Laila and Keyshaunna were in the back seat. Laila then started humming a tune as I pulled out of the drive way, to our destination.

* * *

Who can guess where we're headed?

Review? :3


	6. AN,do not read if you have sensitive ear

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! IF YOU HAVE SENSITIVE EARS DO NOT READ!

Ok this is just basically an AN on flames.

Guest: if you have noticed, I only have two chapters with songs in them, so get some glasses.

Ok now for flames, don't expect to come on my stories and start attention whoring. That shit gets on my reserved nerve, the one I use if my last nerve is plucked. You attention whores need to get a life and stop bitching, it gets on my nerve, and my cousin can tell you I have anger issues AND a mental condition when I think differently than others. I think hurtful things and when I say them, sometimes I just loose control and its the crazy talking. So you attention whores, get a life and fuck off. And if I find out someone flames my friends...

that was NOT the crazy talking.


End file.
